Nothin' But the Blood
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Sequel to All Kinds of Love. Alexis and Luke return from their trip, As Carly deals with some ghosts from her past. Who is Carly's father and what is his tie to the dead Lucky Spencer? Features Sonny, Carly, Bobbie, Luke, Stefan, Alexis, V, Johnny and som
1. Chapters 1-6

1996

Caroline Benson was going to die. She looked at the blond woman with a cool expression even as she tried to figure out a way to escape. The blond had cornered her in her own house and came sporting a guard as gorgeous as he was armed to the teeth. First she had tried to run. That had been a disaster. Hunky and dangerous had dragged her back without even breaking a sweat. Then, of course, she had tried to fight. Caroline had gotten in a full force slap to the old biddy's face before her wrist had nearly been snapped in two; again hunky and dangerous' work. "What do you want?" She hissed, tears sparkling in her big eyes. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing them fall.

The blond looked Caroline over carefully, a predatory smile appearing on her anger tightened features. "You belong to me now darling." She said as she ran a possessive hand over the twenty year old's cheek. Caroline wanted to strike out, to attack the woman. Somehow, she held herself in check.

"How is that?" Caroline knew when to act like she didn't care.

"I own you." Was the blond's reply. You will go to a town called Port Charles, in New York. You will become friends with a nurse named Bobbie Spencer. You will destroy her life." As the woman's voice lowered into a tone that was pure evil, Caroline couldn't help but shiver.

"Why?" She asked, wondering if the woman knew what she knew; that Bobbie Spencer was her mother.

"Because if you do not." The blond gave her an innocent smile. "Virginia Benson dies." Before she left the young girl, Helena dropped a packet of pictures on her lap.

Hours later, Caroline was sitting on a worn sofa, rubbing her wrist absently. Graphic pictures surrounded her. "She killed Carly." Caroline whispered before lurching to the phone. She didn't know who the woman was but she was in big time trouble and only one person could help. As she dialed a number, Caroline kept repeating one word over and over. "Blade."

Blade Williams tossed his reddish blond hair and wailed along with His favorite Robert Cray song. As he danced around his small apartment, playing air guitar, he caught a glimpse of a blond looking in his window. "I should have worn more then just these shorts." He muttered, moving to the window. She had disappeared; the only indication that the woman hadn't been a figment of his imagination was the dark limousine that was pulling away from the curb. Limos? In this part of town? Blade shook his head in amusement, wondering if he should call Caroline and tell her what had happened.

"Please pick up." Caroline whispered as she dialed the phone again. Her shaking hands had dialed the wrong number not once but twice. At this point it would have taken less time for her to run across the street to her best friend, but she was far too frightened to leave her house. These people had killed before and she didn't doubt for a minute that they would off her in a second. And if not her, then her mother. She and Virginia didn't always get along, but they were all each other had.

Blade heard his phone ring and paused while he dug through a pile of cds to find it. "Blade here whatcha need." He said into the phone, his voice sillky and slow in the Florida heat.

"It's me." Caroline choked out. "Someone was here and Blade, they killed Carly. I'm in trouble. Help me."

Helena Cassadine looked at her manservant Ari and smiled as she sipped an icey glass of champagne. "Well that went rather well. I saw both children. Caroline will be an adequate protégé and Blade, well…" She chuckled and took a long sip of the effervescent beverage. "He is as captivating as his father. One day, he too will be mine."

Chapter 1

March, 2000

"What is it?" Carly snapped into her cell phone. She had been trying to cook dinner for Sonny but it was a pure disaster. How he cooked so efficiently and well was beyond Carly's comprehension. She had just been trying to make him dinner, but instead charred pots and pans surrounded her and the acrid scent of smoke permeated the air. As Carly fought to cough, she fanned the air. "Who is it and what do you want?" She snapped into the phone, her patience gone.

Helena Cassadine let out a low chuckle before speaking. "Hello Caroline. How are you today?"

Carly gasped before feeling the suffocating feeing of not being able to breathe. Why was this woman calling her? She hadn't called in two years? "I thought our business had concluded." Her voice sounded small and thin to her ears.

"Things change. Circumstances change." Helena said evenly. One of her spies at Wyndamere had informed her of the going on between Bobbie and Stefan. " I have another job for you dear Caroline."

"I don't want another job." Carly hissed angrily. She had enough of this woman's machinations. Helena Cassadine had controlled her for every moment of her first year in Port Charles and had set so many things into motion that had impacted Carly for life. "I'm not interested in your jobs. Virginia is gone, you got your wish though what you had against the woman is beyond me."

"I had nothing against your dear mother." Helena trilled in reply. She was thoroughly enjoying Caroline's discomfort. It was empowering to hear the young girl squirming, not that it would make any difference in the end. Helena would get her own way and now one would stand in her way.

"Yeah right." Carly snorted in a very unladylike way, having decided that she was going to project an air of confidence while talking to this control freak.

"Now Caroline is that any way to talk to the woman who holds your dear child's life in her hands. How is precious Michael? It would be a tragedy indeed if he were to meet the same end as your dear friend in Florida."

Carly's heart stopped as she tried desperately for control. It wasn't enough that the woman had threatened Virginia Benson for so many years, now she was moving the threat to Michae. "What…what do you want?" Carly whispered, close to tears. She needed a lot of help and she needed it now.

"My weak willed son seems to have found himself back in your birth mother's arms." Helena started. She could almost smell the fear emanating from Carly. She would have the young tart's compliance if she held the little brat's life in the balance. "If you do not break up the happy lovers Caroline I will be forced to enact some extreme measures." With a dramatic pause, Helena hung up the phone and smiled to Ari. "Stefan will soon be alone again."

Carly stared at the phone in shock before the tears started. "Oh no, no not Michael." She whispered as she rocked back and forth. Why couldn't anything work out her way?

~*~

Bobbie Spencer rapped anxiously on Luke's above club apartment door. "Luke Spencer that monstrosity you call a car is here so I know you are. Let me in" Bobbie called out. It was freezing, the wind whipping relentlessly through her woolen coat and her high heels struggled for purchase on the icy landing.

Luke sighed and looked at Alexis. They had just arrived home from their London adventure and he desperately wanted to study his counselor's briefs in glorious detail but that would have to wait until later. 

"Natasha, I need to see her. She knows who sweet Caroline's father is and we all need to know. Get in bed and I'll join you soon." Luke said as he swatted playfully at Alexis' rear.

"I understand." Alexis planted a gentle kiss along Luke's temple and didn't bother to wipe off the lipstick print that lingered. Let Bobbie wonder what was going on with her brother, Alexis thought with a small smile. She and Luke had sat in comfortable silence throughout the Atlantic crossing and she was worn out from the 6000 miles of air space traversed in the last day. "Thanks for everything Luke." She added with a small smile.

"Thank you Natasha." Luke's voice was soft as he gave Alexis a gentle smile. "I'll be in as soon as I can but Barbara Jean and I have some makin' up to do."

"Come on Luke." Bobbie yelled. She was freezing and she could clearly hear his voice. He was just simply ignoring her. "Luke Spencer you open this door now!" Bobbie yelled. She had lost all patience after five minutes in the bitter cold.

"I know, go." Alexis said with a gentle nudge. "She's getting irate."

"That's just her bein' a Spencer.' Luke retorted. He waited until Alexis had closed the bedroom door before moving to his door and pulling it open. "Hi Barbara Jean." He said solemnly.

"Luke." Bobbie said quietly. The last time they had been in the same room, a huge argument had ensued. They warily watched one another for a few minutes, standing feet apart before Bobbie crossed the distance to hug her brother.

"Thank you for helping me out." Bobbie said quietly as she rubbed her brother's back in slow circles. He was the one constant male in her life, the force from which every man in her life was and would be judged. "What you did Luke, specially after our fight…" she trailed off as she wiped a stray tear. "Thank you."

"It's nothin'." Luke's voice was gruff. Silence stretched between them as Luke searched for the words that would not hurt his sister. "So…" he started slowly. "Who's Caroline's father?"

Bobbie pulled away slightly to look her brother in the eyes. "I can't tell you that yet. She needs to know before anyone else. I won't make the mistake of keeping secrets from the wrong person again."

Luke let out a melodramatic sigh before continuing. "All right." He agreed quietly. "Will you come back after you see her?"

"You know I will." Bobbie assured, turning to leave. "And tell Alexis I love her new shade of lipstick." She added, with a smug smile she tossed over her shoulder.

Luke's eyes widened at the mention of Alexis and he took a subtle look around his apartment. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean" Bobbie said and approached her brother again. She paused while she rummaged through her purse. "That Alexis lipstick looks better on her lips than it does your forehead." Her cold numbed fingers finally worked as Bobbie found and opened a makeup compact and showed her brother the scarlet brand upon his forehead.

Luke reddened and cleared his throat before speaking again. "Oh." Was all he could manage. It was ridiculous for a man of his years to be embarrassed about seeing another woman after his divorce.

"Go have fun." Bobbie said in a breezy tone as she left. "I'll call you after I've spoken to Caroline."

~*~

House of Blues, 

Orlando, Florida

"You're transferring me?" Blade Williams looked at the district manager for the House of blues in shock. He had been called into a meeting upon arriving at work and had never expected this news. He had co- assistant managed the Orlando branch of the House of Blues for the last four years and had expected to be there forever. "Where do you want me to go?" he asked numbly. In response he was handed an envelope. He slit the flap of the envelope hastily, wondering where his future was to bring him.

"Port Charles, New York? Where is this?" He studied the maps and information carefully. "And we'll open June first. Closest competition is a local joint named Lukes?" As he digested this information, Blade nodded slowly. "All right. I can fly up today and you'll pack my house and relocate me?" The offer was more than generous and he saw no alternative beside acceptance. It was just a shock to the system.

As Blade signed the papers that made his transfer official, he was already planning what he'd bring along. He had an apartment in a complex called Harborview Towers that looked a lot nicer then expected and could bring three suitcases and two carryons when he caught his flight later in the day. He'd make two flights back at company expense on his days off to oversee the packing of his apartment and to tie up loose ends but from this moment on, he was the head manager of the newest HOB location.

"Port Charles here I come!" Blade said as he climbed into his vintage cherry red corvette and cranked some Eric Clapton on the Cd player.

~*~

Carly slowly uncurled from her stupor when she heard the door click open. Her features first registered horror as she wondered if Helena was coming to get her but when she saw Sonny there, she moved into his arms. "I need you." Carly whispered to the man she had shared a penthouse with for a month.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked carefully. "Is it the baby?" his hand went to her stomach protectively. "Or is it Michael?" he glanced toward the stairs where Leticia was approaching with Michael.

"No no not that. The baby and Michael are fine for now." She paused then bit her lip. "But I need a big favor. I'm in big trouble." Carly said before her world went dark.

Chapter 2

"Well now Ari things are falling into place so well." Helena said with a smile as she sipped her champagne. "Caroline will soon be under our control again and when I control her, I will be way on the way to controlling the family and it's finances. Where shall we vacation first? I was thinking we might undertake an African safari. Would you like that?" She surveyed her assistant cum love slave with a small smile. "Ari would you like that?"

Ari nodded and smiled at Helena. She may have not been his type, but she was very generous to him and he knew he was very lucky. "Thank you madam. That would be wonderful." Ari said as warmth seeped into his impassive features. "I have always fancied a trip to South Africa."

"And a trip you will have." Helena replied as she ran her fingers through Ari's thick dark hair. "Caroline will be wreaking havoc within my family and when they are distracted we can bring in my big surprise." She smiled a she glanced across the room where a vague shape was barely discernible in the evening light. "We will win the battle. Then the family will again me mine. You will, of course rule by my side darling." Helena asserted, giving a feral smile.

Ari shuddered slightly. This was one of the byproducts of his job that he had never cared for. He was a good business assistant and a great lover. Helena had given him so many things that he would never have been able to attain on his own. The role of heavy, however was one he never enjoyed and Ari could foresee himself in that role often. He sighed and rolled his shoulders slowly, contemplating the dream of a life away for Helena for a brief moment. He would get away someday and be his own man, if it was the last thing he ever did.

~*~

V Ardanowski walked quietly up to Sonny's door where Johnny waited sentry like. He was at ease, his eyes closed and his muscular body relaxed under the designer suit. Sneaking slowly, V was careful not to even rustle the bags she was carrying. So intent was she on getting to her boyfriend silently, that she missed a wrinkle in the wall to wall carpeting and with a yelp, V found herself on the floor at Johnny's feet.

Johnny had heard her approaching. He was so attuned to Venus that he knew her breathing, he had memorized the sound of her footfalls as they glided across the thick carpet. Not glide, never my V, Johnny amended to himself. He found her clumsiness endearing. As if the fates had heard him, Johnny heard the yelp that signified another Venus tumble and deftly reached out to catch her packages and her arm.

V looked up at Johnny and slapped his calf lightly when his eyes didn't even open. "How did you know I was doing that?" she asked in an amused voice. "And how did you know it was me?"

Johnny pulled V up effortlessly before answering. I heard the penthouse door open. Since the other one is empty I knew it had to be ours and Fluffy hasn't managed the art of door opening. She's a smart cat but she isn't that smart."

V smiled as Johnny referred to their cat. It was the cat that had brought them together. V had returned from her disastrous cruise with Simon Prentiss and had spent many a night walking on the docks. Yes, they were unsafe but she had craved the peace that walking near the water had offered. She had been making her nightly walk when she saw him, the muscular form struggling in the icy cold water. V had run to help immediately, not knowing what she might find.

She had never expected to find Sonny's bodyguard half drowned from rescuing a tiny kitten. They had worked together to save the kitten that night and when Johnny had come down with a terrible cold from exposure, V had moved in to help care for him and had never left. He had no family, and she felt partly responsible for his illness. He would have never been out in the cold so much if she hadn't tumbled into the harbor as soon as he was on solid ground. 

When love had found them as fall turned to winter it had been a surprise to them both. Now, after a few months of a comfortable romance, V was amazed to realize that she was deeply committed to this man. Johnny West was unlike any man she had ever met, sensitive to a fault, yet deadly as circumstances warranted. Law-abiding Venus was in love with a man who protected notorious mobster Sonny Corinthos and she had never been happier.

"No Fluffy didn't. I was thinking we could do an indoor picnic." She said in a soft voice. She didn't really expect to get her way but she had to try.

Johnny's smile faded a little. "Venus I can't. I am still on duty and Sonny would be very upset if I left my post for any reason."

"Even this reason?" V answered as she leaned close to brush her lips against Johnny's. She was stepping on a particularly slick spot on the floor and swayed against Johnny. He smiled before kissing her back and caught her as she fell against him. 

"Even that reason. I can eat here but I need to stay on post." Johnny sometimes had to be firm with V. It wasn't that she wanted him to get into trouble or anything, but she was often times a dreamer. The practicality of Johnny's job sometimes seemed to sometimes confuse V, even though he knew that she only had the best intentions in mind.

"Well then I'll eat here with you." V decided, opening up the picnic basket she had packed. As she unwrapped sandwiches of thick crusty bread, overfilling with cold cuts and vegetables Johnny breathed the yeasty scent in deeply. His woman treated him very well indeed.

~*~

"Carly Carly come on what's wrong?" Sonny had barely caught the mother of his child as she collapsed back onto the couch. He took in her pale features and the raw circles around her eyes as panic began to set in. "Leticia, what happened? Is she all right? Has she been eating?" Sonny shot questions to Michael's nanny in a rapid fire fashion.

Leticia hastily put Michael in his playpen. "Mr. Corinthos she was on the couch most of the day. Something seemed to have upset her."

Sonny bit his lip, considering his option for a moment. "Tell Johnny to bring the car around. We can get her to GH before an ambulance can get here."

Carly's eyes fluttered open slowly as she reoriented herself. I'm in Sonny's penthouse she thought, with relief. She had half expected to be in Helena's clutches already. "I don't need to go to GH." She said slowly as she reached for Sonny's arm.

"Yes you did." Sonny insisted. "You collapsed." He started to gather Carly to him, surprised when she pushed him away gently but firmly. 

Carly sighed before speaking. "I haven't eaten today. Something happened and I um…" She looked at the couch. "What time is it?" she asked, knowing that the words sounded weak to her ears.

Sonny met Letitia's eyes. "Can you get some of the pasta salad for her." As Letitia rushed into the kitchen, Sonny rubbed Carly's hand comfortingly. "You gotta take better care of yourself."

Carly almost rolled her eyes at the absurdity of it all. Helena Cassadine was holding her little boy's life hostage and Sonny was worried about weather she was eating enough. "Look, I'm sorry ok?" she snapped, the stresses of the day shattering her composure. "I had a really tough day and I just forgot." She ran a hand through her hair and stared at the ceiling, in a vain attempt to avoid crying. "I need you to find someone. You're good at that right?' she asked in a trembling voice, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Depends on who I'm findin'." Sonny wanted to reach for her, but he knew she would reject any attempt at closeness. 

Carly let out a deep breath she hadn't even been aware she'd been holding. "His name is Blade Williams and he lives in Florida. He's the only one who can get me out of this mess I'm in."

Chapter 3

Stefan Cassadine reclined in his bed and chewed a grape thoughtfully. Life was nearly wonderful now. Barbara was considering a move back to Wyndamere after their declaration of love. There might be problems with young Lucas and his acceptance of Stefan back into his life, but those problems would hardly be insurmountable. 

The only potential problem would be that of Caroline. Stefan knew the hotheaded young woman would likely be shocked by the news of her genetic link to the Cassadines. As she seemed to be very hotheaded and impulsive in the Spencer tradition, she could well make problems for both families for quite some time. "The Spencers and Cassadines, bested by one young woman for a time." With an ironic chuckle, he turned back to one of the family diaries. They had become his favorite bedtime reading in a very short while. Stefan would not admit this secret pleasure to anyone, not even Barbara, but he was fascinated by the words of his family. He had no desire to be like them, but their words offered him some insight into their hearts and souls.

Stefan thought back to his deceased family members for a moment. Mikkos had been dead nearly twenty years now. His father had been so intelligent, yet so twisted. He had given his love freely to his sons, yet offered his wife only distain. Finally, insanity had claimed him, an offshoot of his insatiable need for power. Stefan still felt cheated some days, cheated out of a life as adult father and son. Some days he missed his flawed father so much. His Uncle Tony had been quietly sharp, a study in rationalization in the face of the Ice Princess mess. He had been closer in age to Stefan then to Mikkos. What a pity that he had been lost

so young.

Stefan turned his attention to his Uncle Victor for a moment. He had been the true brilliance in the family, a mathematical and scientific genius. Still, Victor had never broken his hero worship of Mikkos, and had been easily led into a plan in which he had been the only survivor. Stefan remembered with startling clarity the day twenty years ago when he and Stavros had instituted a meeting with Victor in jail. He had been so heartbroken by the events. It was no wonder that death had claimed him soon afterward. And Stavros, Stefan's own elder brother and the tragic Cassadine prince. He had always been blind to the similarities between himself and Mikkos. That in the end had been his downfall.

"Where was I?" Stefan said in a low voice. The gentle warmth of his voice was a comfort that he didn't realize he craved. "I am nothing like them." That assurance was all he needed. As his eyes skimmed the pages for some minutes, his body relaxed.

~*~

"Who is Blade Williams?" Sonny snapped as he watched Carly. She wasn't doing his ego much good when she asked for another man. "And why can't I help you? You don't want my help anymore?" Sonny didn't know why he was getting so jealous but what could this guy do for Carly that he couldn't. "What kind of name is Blade anyway?"

Carly said and ran a shaking hand through her hair. She'd had enough of staying calm. If Sonny wanted to attack her, then fine he could. She was beyond caring right now. "You can't help ok? Blade knows things that you don't about me."

"Like what things Carly." Sonny asked in a nasty tone. "Is he one of your many lovers?"

Carly looked at him for a long moment. She really did try to rein in her temper, but she was too emotionally battered. She stood on shaking legs and with a careless swing, delivered a surprisingly stinging slap to Sonny's cheek. "I am no ones whore." She said as tears again flowed unchecked down her cheeks. 

"What the hell?" Sonny grabbed Carly's wrists in a bruising grasp. Some of his anger dissipated as he took in her haunted eyes and tearful expression. As Sonny leaned back on the couch, he pulled Carly's wrists gently, sparing a satisfied smile as she sank down next to him. "Now are you gonna tell me what's going on?" He was encouraged by the fact that she wasn't edging away from him but there was something in Carly's eyes that was very….un-Carly. She had never looked this haunted, or this hunted before.

Carly chewed on her lower lip and tucked a strand of air behind her ear. She couldn't possibly tell him everything yet, but how could she present Blade as what he was without raising his defensiveness? "Blade is a friend from Florida." She offered. "We grew up near one another."

"That's only part of the story." Sonny replied as he took the pasta salad from Letecia. "Can you bring Michael upstairs?" He asked slowly. Somehow it seemed as if Carly would be more at ease if she wasn't around her son. As the nanny disappeared with the little boy, Sonny could hear the sound of the fork scraping across the plate. "Come on Carly, you gotta eat. I'm a good cook. You know that by now." Teasing her in a soft voice, Sonny watched Carly's face for any glimmer of amusement. When he didn't get one, he realized just how serious the situation was. "Is AJ on your back again?"

"No this goes way beyond AJ." Carly declared as she began eating. She would refuse to answer any more of his questions until she had finished eating. "You should put some ice on that." She remarked, motioning to the scarlet handprint on his face. "I really popped you one." She didn't quite know why she felt so badly for hitting him, but she did. "Sorry.' She whispered before digging into the pasta salad one more time.

~*~

"So…" Alexis started as Luke entered his spacious bedroom. "Did Bobbie say with Carly's father is?' It was so impolite to be so curious about such a monumental fact, but in this issue, Alexis had no shame. The thought that the girl could be her half sister was frightening indeed, but on some level, Carly as a Cassadine explained so much.

"Not a word Darlin'." Luke said as he rubbed a red mark on his forehead. "She wants to tell the newest Cassadine herself. We get the news secondhand or maybe thirdhand. I'm sure the bat already knows." His expression soured as he thought of Stefan.

"Did Bobbie say why it was that Stefan answered her cell phone this morning?" Even if Luke wasn't ready to accept it, Alexis knew in her heart that Bobbie and Stefan were on the way to a reconciliation. But how would Luke take the news? Furthermore, how would Bobbie and Stefan take the news that she and Luke were involved?

"No she didn't." Luke frowned for a moment, wishing he had that answer before giving Alexis a naughty smile. "It seems someone branded me with her lipstick and Bobbie was much more interested in discussing her."

"Now who could that someone be?" Alexis teased with a smile. "How did she take the news Luke?" Her expression turned serious as she wondered if her plan had backfired.

"She was fine with it." Luke said offhandedly. "Don't you worry none darlin'. I don't care what anyone thinks. We're in this together right counselor?"

"Together." Alexis smiled innocently as her hand creeped toward Luke's ribs. As she made contact with his body, she rolled over, sitting atop him. It was good to hear him laugh. Luke had such a terrible time after Lucky's death that Alexis had found herself wondering if he would ever smile again. Hearing the tender happiness is his voice was like a breath of fresh air to her.

"Enough Alexis." Luke said with a cocky smile. "Now that we got the family business over with how about getting to the you and I business"

~*~

"Come on mom this will be fun." Emily tugged Monica's hand anxiously as they left the hospital. "You wanted to do a mother daughter night and I agreed."

"Why can't we go to the Grille?" Monica protested weakly. She loved spending time with her teenaged daughter and would go wherever the younger woman wanted to dine. This was a petty issue and one not even worth debating.

"You're telling me that Kelly's chilli won't warm you up mom. Come on. We'll have fun there and the atmosphere is the best." Emily gave her mother an easy smile, knowing she had won. She gently tugged on her mother's hand as they trudged through the thick snow.

Monica's hand tightened on Emily's as they walked. She was so thankful for this time together. Scant weeks ago she and Alan had been worried that Emily would leave the family. When Jason and Juan left town, Emily had seemed like a little girl lost. Gradually, she had found her way back to her family. It was a miracle that she had given them all another chance. Monica never wanted to be estranged from her daughter again, and, to that end, had instituted the girls night out,. Makeovers at Wyndhams would have to wait for another week, as the weather had not cooperated, but a nice dinner at a homey diner would be just what the doctor had ordered.

Blade Williams shivered dramatically as he strode toward the small diner at the end of the block. He hadn't expected New York to be quite so cold and had arrived at the Port Charles airport in shirtsleeves and a jean jacket. His first order of buisness had been to purchase some winter clothes. Even though he had on a tight fitting black turtleneck and a heavy leather bomber jacket the wind seemed to cut through him. He shivered mightily as he reached the door of the diner, holding it open for a blonde lady and a brunette younger woman.

"Thank you" Monica remarked with a smile to the man. It was so hard to find young people with manners these days.

"Anytime." Blade replied in a soft voice, offering the girl a big smile. As he entered the diner he took a seat at the counter.

"Mom wasn't he a hunk?" Emily chattered as she checked out the guy with the coppery hair. There was something about him that attracted her at first sight, even though he seemed somewhat older.

"A hunk?" Monica asked blankly. She couldn't take her eyes off the young man. There was something about him that stirred up long hidden desires in her. "Why now?" she said in a frustrated tone as memories of an idyllic time with a special man flooded her mind.

Emily was concerned about her mother's reaction. She seemed to be studying the guy intensely. "Mom? Mom? Is everything all right?"

Monica shook her head to rid herself of her love long lost and gave her daughter a smile. "I must have been daydreaming. " She assured with a smile. "Now what about that chilli?"

~*~

The man walked silently around Helena Cassadine's yacht. Since she was dining at the Grille, he had the ship to himself. As long as he didn't turn on any lights or walk on the docks, he should be safely hidden from view. Helena thought he was still taking the drugs that had been part of his life for many years, but this time he had outwitted her. "I will find my daughter Helena. You plan to destroy her will never succeed. " He hazarded a glance out to the twinkling lights of the Port Charles skyline. "Prepare yourselves residents of Port Charles. I have returned and this time I will not be bested."

Chapter 4

It took Bobbie Spencer much longer then anticipated to drive the short distance between Luke's Club and Harborview Towers. The weather was disintegrating by the moment and Bobbie found herself wondering if she should make the trip. Carly was bound to be upset, necessitating Bobbie spending significant amounts of time there. Would she be able to make the launch back to Wyndamere? She really needed to be with Stefan. Bobbie sighed dramatically as she tapped on the gas gently. "When did I become so selfish. If my daughter needs me I stay. There will be plenty of time for Stefan and I."

As Bobbie pulled into the Parking lot of the luxury complex she took a deep fortifying breath. "Oh Carly I know you're going to be angry but please understand."

~*~

"So what will it be?" V asked teasingly. "Roast beef and Brie or honey ham and cheddar." She held out both sandwiches invitingly, smiling with satisfaction as Johnny eyed them hungrily. One of his first purchases when they had moved in together had been that of a bread machine. V used the appliance almost every day, baking Sonny and Carly, Ned and Jax wonderfully fragrant fruit breads. She had just begun her foray into sandwich breads this week, and the sourdough she had produced was a sure-fire winner. Johnny inhaled deeply then pointed to the ham.

"The bread smells great." Johnny admitted before taking a huge bite. As the blend of flavors his this palate, he was hard pressed to stay composed. In that respect, he and V were very similar. Johnny swallowed before he allowed a grin to break the granite planes of his artfully face. "This is heaven Venus."

"Don't call me that." V replied automatically before digging in to her meal. The bread was a winner; she knew that after taking the first bite. As the flavors exploded on her tongue, V let out a sexy moan.

"You too huh?" Johnny asked with a small grin. He loved it when V was so uninhibited. He let out a small moan of his own before taking another bite of the sandwich. "Babe this is sublime."

"I know." V replied, a smile turning the corners of her mouth upwards. She rooted into the small picnic basket then shrieked with surprise as a small ball of fluff raced out. "Fluffy when did you sneak in there!" She watched in horror as the kitten raced every which way, the sound of V's voice echoing off the narrow walls. 

"Come on Fluff." Johnny cajoled; knowing the lower register of his voice was more likely to calm the cat. With an exaggerated sigh, the bodyguard pulled out a piece of his ham, realizing with sick fascination that the corner of his sandwich had very kitten sized bite marks in it. "You already had some so I suppose it won't kill you to take another little piece."

Fluffy approached cautiously, sniffing the ham slowly before nibbling on a corner. As soon as the pint-sized terror had let her guard down, Johnny picked her up, holding her snugly to his chest. "I think we're sharing lunch with her V."

~*~

Laura Spencer was enjoying a working dinner after her shift at the hospital. Though the youth outreach program fluctuated between a resounding success and a virtual ghost town, Laura was confident that things would even out. The program wasn't even a year old yet and was still going through some growing pains. She and Dr. Collins would be discussing ways to even out the rough spots while keeping the focus on the teens over the Grille's best blackened salmon. Unfortunately, Kevin had been delayed, so Laura sipped her wine slowly as she anxiously watched the door. She hated dining alone.

Helena Cassadine walked confidently into the Port Charles grille, her handsome manservant guiding her to the best table. As she sat down, she surveyed the crowd. To some it would have appeared that the Cassadine matriarch was simply people watching, but in truth she was looking for her newest victim. Helena was in a good mood that would be made better by a cat and mouse game with one of the peasants of this small town. "Ah there is Laura Spencer. Shall we go pay our respects to her."

"Yes madame." Ari nodded as e guided Helena to the younger woman's table.

"Hello Laura." Helena said in a silky voice. "It is so nice to see you out and about." She eyed the two place settings with a feral smile. "Did Stefan miss another date darling, or is this the week that you are interested in a reconciliation with dear Luke?"

Laura blinked twice before responding, a practicied maneuver designed to show Helena that she was not phased. "I am waiting for a business colleague." She replied coolly.

"Oh yet another man in your life. How delightful." Helena clapped her hands together twice, before narrowing her eyes.

"Is he as needy and helpless as you then darling?" Her smile was a brittle counterpoint to the harshness of her words.

Laura winced and bit back a retort. It would not do her any good to lose control in the Grille. She looked up and felt relief course through her as the cavalry in the form of Kevin Collins arrived. He shot a look to Helena and Ari, assessing the situation with an almost imperceptible nod to Laura.

"Laura I am so sorry I was delayed." Kevin said as he moved to her side, depositing a kiss on her cheek.

"It happens." Laura replied as her shoulders untensed. "Helena was just leaving weren't you?"

Helena sighed, measuring the challenging look Kevin gave her before retreating to her table. "I will wipe that smug look off her face Ari." She vowed in a low voice.

~*~

Sonny watched as Carly ate her pasta salad slowly, as his frustration mounted. "Come on Carly just spill it." He finally said with a frustrated sigh.

Carly methodically chewed the last bite before speaking. "Sonny I need to talk to Blade OK. There's something on he can help me out with. Something happened when we were kids and he has the knowledge I need. He lives in Florida somewhere." She was somewhat calmer but knew that she was on the verge of a total mental collapse.

"So who is he?" Sonny pressed. He felt a fissure of guilt as her expression contorted again, but he had to know.

"He and Carly were my best friends OK? I haven't seen the guy since I came up here. We're just friends. Why are you so damn concerned anyway?" Carly asked. She much preferred hiding her emotions behind defensiveness. He couldn't see how badly off she was, not yet. Only Blade could. Only Blade knew what had happened that day all those years ago.

"He and who?" Sonny asked.

"Carly Roberts. My best friend. I took her name when I came here. She's dead now."

Sonny blinked at her in shock for a few moments then nodded. He'd get his answers later.

Carly sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, the memories threatening to overwhelm her.

Flashback

"It's me." Caroline choked out. "Someone was here and Blade, they killed Carly. I'm in trouble. Help me." Caroline's voice sounded strange to her ears, almost too tense. As soon as she discovered what the blond had done, her first thought was to call Blade. He had helped her and Carly countless times. Whenever there was a problem their first instinct was to call their friend. Blade was such a calming presence.

"How do you know this?" Blade asked in shock. "Caro tell me who it was."

"I can't! Just place come over here." She collapsed on the ground rocking back and forth and making keening noises.

Blade ran the short distance between homes and nearly broke the door open in his haste to get inside. When he found her on the floor, he gathered his best friend close into a tight embrace that promised only comfort. "What happened sweetheart?" He whispered into her hair. 

End Flashback

Carly shook her head slowly, banishing the painful memories and the even more painful feeling of safety. She had to have him here. He was the man she could feel safety with. "I need Blade Sonny, as my friend. If you won't find him I'll find someone who will. Like Jason."

The word hung heavy in the air between them, before Sonny crossed the room, methodically poured a drink and turned away. Carly knew she had wounded him badly with her words.

~*~

Bobbie stepped out of the elevator onto the Penthouse level of Harborview Towers. As the door opened, her senses were tickled by the scent of food. "HI V Hi Johnny." she greeted as she stepped out, pausing a moment to pet the kitten. "That food smells fabulous." She added, watching the kitten as she chewed methodically on a piece of meat.

"Hi Bobbie." V said with a smile, handing over a wrapped sandwich. "It's roast beef and brie. Enjoy. I made enough to feed the whole building."

Bobbie gave the younger woman a smile. "Thank you, but I really can't accept this right now hon. Maybe later. Carly and I have some talking to do." V took note of Bobbie's serious expression and nodded.

"Then I should announce you." Johnny replied smoothly, rapping twice on the door. "Bobbie Spencer here to see Carly." He called out before Sonny could answer.

Chapter 5

Blade looked around the quaint diner as he felt the ladies eyes upon him. The place was nearly deserted save for a brunette at the counter. He ordered a bowl of chili and a coffee from her and tried to contain his shaking. The cold was insidious and complete, forcing every bit of warmth from his body. Even with the added layer of his new jacket, Blade was sure he would never get warm again.

Emily couldn't tear her eyes away from the man. There was something about him that screamed vulnerability as much as it did strength and the way he was shivering added a little boy quality to him. He must not be from the north, Em realized as she took in his sun kissed hair and tanned skin. "Mom who do you think he is?" She asked Monica. "And where do you think he's from? He kinda reminds me of someone."

Monica watched the young man for a moment. He reminded her of someone as well. Monica gave him a smile as she most fervently hoped that her suspicions were right. If so, the man could use a new ally. He was so alone.

Blade looked at the pair of women again as the waitress delivered his food. As the aroma of spiced meat hit him, he turned to the brunette. "Hey do you know Caroline Benson or Carly Roberts?" Blade had never approved of his best friend assuming her other friend's name but they had a relationship free of judgments. He had taken her change in names in stride as he had done many of Caroline's other schemes.

Liz Webber looked at the guy strangely. She'd never seen him before and he reminded her so much of someone. If she didn't know better…. She shook her head slightly then pointed to Emily and Monica. "I can't help you but maybe they can."

Blade turned to look at the mother and daughter then nodded. "Thanks." He said, giving the young brunette a smile. He spent a few moments wondering why her frosty expression was directed toward him, then got up and approached the ladies.

Emily's eyes widened when she saw Liz talking to the mysterious man. "Wonder what they're discussing." She said then almost swallowed her tongue as the man approached their table. "Mom, mom he's coming over here. How do I look?"

Blade moved quickly over to the table, glancing with slight apprehension to the younger woman then the elder one. As he reached their table, he put his hands behind his back. "Hello, my name is Blade Williams." He said as he smiles at both of them. "Do either of you know Carly Roberts?"

Monica looked up at the young man blankly. His voice…she was amazed Emily or Elizabeth hadn't picked up on his voice or his obvious resemblance to his father. She hesitated for a moment then motioned to the empty chair at their table. "Please join us Mr. Williams. Are you new to town?"

Emily glared at her mother. Was she already flirting with the guy? "I'll be right back." She muttered and grabbed Blade's chili and drink. "What did he want?" she asked to Elizabeth who was standing at the counter.

"He was asking questions about Carly." Liz replied as she rolled her eyes. Neither young woman was part of the Carly Robert's fan club. "Think he's some hit man or maybe her new boyfriend? And why is your mom all weird over him."

"That, Elizabeth is the million-dollar question."

~*~

Lucky Spencer looked up as someone entered the cabin of Helena's yacht where he was kept. He gave his companion a small smile when he saw it was his roommate. "They're gone to dinner I suppose? We can't get away today then; " he inquired as he studied the world weary face of his companion.

They have. We have twelve guards though. We must bide our time Lucky. Tonight is not the night to get away. You are too weak and I am still recovering myself.

Lucky sighed and looked at his dark haired companion. "But we both have things to do. I have to get word to my family and my girlfriend that I'm alive and you have to stop her somehow."

"Rest assured son, I will stop her if it is the last thing I do." The man gave Lucky a long look before pouring them each a glass of the best Russian vodka. "I had dismissed you as enemy on sight Lucky Spencer but you have been the strongest of allies. We drink now, to a future with our families united to stamp out the evil that lurks in Helena. Our families are bound by blood in many different ways."

"And one more if you and Stefan fight for my aunt's affections." Lucky pointed out this fact and watched his companion's expression. When the man tensed, Lucky nodded. "I thought that was your plan."

"I have many plans Lucky. Finding an appropriate bride is just one of them." With a toss of his head, he downed his vodka. "Perhaps tomorrow we will escape. Until then, rest boy. You will need your strength. As the young man drifted off, he began to formulate his next course of action.

~*~

"Bobbie's here." Sonny muttered as he swirled his drink slowly. "You wanna see her?" he turned back to Carly, his expression now stoic. She had wounded him greatly when she said that she could get Jason's help. She had never used Jason quite that badly against him. He could not let her see how badly hurt he was, because Carly would use that against him in the end. Any weakness was manipulated and used for her own means. "Well?" Sonny asked as Carly stared out into space blankly.

"What?" Carly asked. She kept thinking about the day when all of her trouble had started. It was as if her memories were rushing forward like a crushing wave, covering her with insecurity, anger and guilt.

"Your mother is here." Sonny replied slowly. "Do you want to see her?"

Carly blinked a couple of times and then whispered a yes. How fitting that her mother, the person that had been hurt the most from Helena's machinations was coming for a visit. 

Johnny opened the door and Bobbie stepped through, noting the tension between the couple immediately. "Did I come at a bad time?" She shook the snow off her coat carefully then removed it, folding the sodden wool garment and holding it close to her chest in a defensive motion which was somehow so similar to Carly.

"I think we're ok." Sonny admitted. "You two want some privacy? I can get you something warm to drink Bobbie, hot chocolate, hot toddie, coffee?"

"No Sonny what I have to say impacts both of you. Please stay?" Bobbie wanted to ask him to sit close to her daughter, but one glance at the tension written all over Carly's face made her abandon that idea.

Bobbie settled down on the couch on one side of Carly and motioned silently for Sonny to sit on the other side "What's going on with you two? Did you have a fight?"

Carly turned to her mother, speaking to her for the first time since the older woman's arrival. "No momma not exactly. He's being overprotective and possessive and I don't care for it."

Sonny tried to hold his tongue but he just couldn't lie to Bobbie about this. "Yeah after you collapsed because you hadn't eaten all day I have a right to be worried." He turned his attention to Bobbie. "All she's had to eat is some pasta salad that I forced on her a few minutes ago. And she seems kinda spaced out."

Carly's eyes flashed angrily. "You want another slap Sonny? I am not spaced out. I'm fine, just tired. This kid is draining all my energy ok?"

Bobbie sighed. She hadn't even delivered her news and this conversation wasn't going well at all. "Can we please focus on something here. Carly I have something to tell you if you'll stop fighting with Sonny. It's pretty big news so I need all of your attention ok."

"Of course." Carly muttered as her nostrils flared in anger. "You never come here to socialize momma. Why should you now?" She stood up and walked around the apartment like a caged animal.

"She's been like this for over an hour." Sonny shared. "I don't know what to do." He started to rise, then thought the better of it, sinking back to the couch and resting a finger against his forehead as he watched her pace. "Should we wait for her to calm down. Is this news gonna upset her more?"

"Possibly." Bobbie admitted with a sigh. "But she has to know it now Sonny. It's not something that can wait."

"I wish you luck then." Sonny replied as he glanced toward his could be mother in law. "Cause with the mood she's in you'll need it!" He had never seen Carly quite so on the edge and didn't even know where to begin in calming her down. "Hey Bobbie do you know someone named Blade? Carly keeps asking for him."

Bobbie frowned in concentration before shaking her head. "That is a very unique name. I'd remember if I heard it before. Sorry Sonny I have no idea who Blade is." She watched Carly for a few more moments. "I have to stop this." She stood up and stepped into Carly's path. "Carly I need you to calm down and listen to me. I have something important to tell you, ok? Whatever's going on will pass, but this cannot wait."

Carly took a long breath and let it out slowly. "All right momma." She said even though she was sure that her mother was mistaken. Nothing could be as serious as what she was going through. "What's your news?"

Bobbie moved instinctively closer to her daughter and was relieved when she saw Sonny doing the same on Carly's other side. "Honey I just learned today who your father is. Do you want to know?"

"My father?" Carly could never have expected this news. Yeah tell me now momma."

Chapter 6

The older man watched Lucky as he slept for some time. He had truly become a man of honor. The way Lucky had dealt with Helena's torture would have felled a man of greater years. Lucky's gritty determination had done him well. The tears and self-pity had come, but those times had been when Helena was away from them. And in truth, her tactics had felled both men at times. He was old enough to be Lucky's father, and he too was emotionally drained from the stress of dealing with the harridan. 

"Sleep son." The man said quietly before assuming his position in his wheelchair. Helena thought him helpless, so helpless he would be. It would increase their likelihood of survival when the escaped. Helena would never expect to be facing down two able bodied men. The man reached over to run his fingers through Lucky's hair. They were a strange couple indeed. Their time together had made fast friends out of the men. He trusted and respected Lucky as much as he would any natural child and knew that the bond that had been forged went two ways. Lucky trusted him, had learned to respect him. That was vital in their mission. They had to get free. Much needed to be done. He needed to protect his loved ones from the very evil that was Helena Cassadine. His daughter would not be the next victim!

As the plans for escape became clear in his mind, the man smiled into the darkness. As soon as the weather cleared they would do it; they would escape. He was so lost in his thoughts of a future beyond Helena's hell that he barely registered the sounds that signaled the witch's return to the yacht. It had been far too soon, he thought as he rearranged his features into a drugged gaze and made his limbs go limp.

He had just settled himself as Helena swept in, brushing loose snow from her fur coat. "Ari please get me some champagne. I am positively chilled."

"Yes Madam." Ari said with a small nod. He would have to get the cutlery ready for their dinner as well. After Laura had bested her, the older lady had insisted upon calling in an order to the Grille. The water shuttle driver would be expected to deliver the meal hot and intact. Ari was glad she hadn't expected him to stay there. He would sit in on her baiting session of their prisoners, since anything was better then going out into the bitter cold again. He methodically took her fur coat and hung it up, then returned with a chilled flute of champagne. She was eyeing the two men speculatively but it appeared she had not started baiting them. 

Why she persisted in this behavior mystified Ari. The older one was drugged into near catatonia while the younger never allowed her to get to him. She always ended these sessions frustrated by Lucky's lack of a response. Ari usually got the brunt of her frustration as it turned to anger. She always wanted to take him to bed when she was angry. Ari shuddered at the thought of being in bed with that wrinkled old prune. He had to make a break from her and soon!

Helena slunk onto the bed, giving the man in the wheelchair a look before leaning over to kiss Lucky. Behind glazed eyes, anger flashed, but the man was careful not to show his displeasure. They were so close to escaping now. When Lucky started awake, Helena kissed him again, more deeply, lingering on his firmly closed mouth.

"What do you want?" Lucky pushed away from the woman and walked to stand beside the wheelchair. He couldn't take much more of this!

"I want to talk darling." Helena said as she lounged on his bed. "Don't be so difficult. I wanted to spend some time with my two favorite men." She reached over and caressed the comatose man's thigh in a familiar fashion.

"That's so sick." Lucky spat out. "Leave him alone, he can't defend himself!"

"Perhaps not, but all of his parts are in working order." Helena gave her young charge a look. "He submitted after a time and you will too. With or without the need for drugs."

"I'll never submit!" Lucky looked around wildly. As Helena's hand was journeying up his friend's thigh, Lucky became more frantic. He knew the older man would never tolerate this. They had to get out and now. "We'll never submit." He said in a firm tone before squeezing his ally's shoulder. He had to realize that the time for leaving was now. Lucky was vaguely aware of Ari's presence behind him as he turned and bolted out the door, hoping like heck that his friend would follow. 

~*~

Carly took a long breath and let it out slowly. "All right momma." She said even though she was sure that her mother was mistaken. Nothing could be as serious as what she was going through. "What's your news?"

Bobbie moved instinctively closer to her daughter and was relieved when she saw Sonny doing the same on Carly's other side. "Honey I just learned today who your father is. Do you want to know?"

"My father?" Carly could never have expected this news. Yeah tell me now momma."

Bobbie bit her lip and met her daughter's eyes for a long moment. "Are you sure you're ready?" 

Carly's eyes widened in shock. "You had better not hold out on me." She said in a low voice. "I have been waiting for this for far too long mother. Don't you dare do this to me."

Bobbie sighed and nodded. "Carly I was asking because you seemed stressed hon. I play on letting the suspense end now. I'm not some kind of mean ogre hon.," She said brushing her daughter's hair back.

"So who is he?" Carly asked in a rush.

"And how did you find out who he was?" Sonny added.

"It's a long story.' Bobbie began quietly. "Let's get the basics out of the way first. Then we can all try to figure this out."

Carly tucked her hair behind her ear and nodded nervously. As she clutched her hands in her lap, Sonny reached for the, squeezing lightly. She didn't know what to feel. She was torn between happiness and stress, between the wonder of having one of her forever questions answered and being afraid of the truth. What if it was someone horrible?

Bobbie brushed her daughter's golden hair back and took a deep breath before speaking. "Your father is no longer with us Carly. He died quite some years ago." Bobbie began. This was so hard. She knew her daughter wouldn't react well to being a Cassadine and a part of her wanted to lie. Still, she had come over for a reason and she had to see this through, whatever the cost.

As Bobbie began to speak, the lights flickered once then twice. She glanced to Sonny, making sure he had a firm grip on her daughter. She hesitated until Sonny's hands tensed and nodded, mouthing thanks to the man. 

"Your father is Stavros Cassadine." Bobbie said as the lights went out, leaving the room in inky darkness.

~*~

"Why are you so interested in Carly?" Monica asked casually as she eyed the man. The more she watched him, the more she became convinced of his paternity.

Blade shrugged casually and blushed a little, his fair skin turning a dark rose. He ran a hand through his russet hair before speaking. "Why do I get the feeling she isn't exactly a favorite of yours?"

Monica swallowed before continuing, her penetrating gaze on the young man. "Because she ruined my sons' lives. Be careful around her."

Blade flashed Monica a smile that almost weakened her knees. It was so reminiscent of the man she believed was his father that she gasped. "Everything ok?" Blade asked as she nodded rapidly and gulped some ice water. "Carly is an old friend of mine from Florida. Can I ask what she did to your sons?"

"I can't take this anymore." Emily muttered to Elizabeth as she watched her mother go into high flirt gear. She grabbed Blade's plate and thumped it onto the table. "Here" Her growl was most ungracious but she didn't care for the moment. "Mom I need to speak to you, now." Blade started to get up, buts he shook her head to him. "You eat, we'll be right back." Blade blinked rapidly but wisely didn't comment.

Monica allowed her furious daughter to pull her into the diner's kitchen before asking the question that was hovering on her lips. "Emily what exactly is this about?" Her emotions were in turmoil and she couldn't fathom what her daughter's problem was. As it was, she never understood teenage girls, not even her own.

"You were flirting with a man young enough to be your son." Emily spat. "It's disgusting. What would dad think?"

"Flirting?" Monica's jaw fell open. "Hardly honey. I was just getting to know the young man."

"What happens next, you'll get to know him in bed?" Emily sneered. 

Monica was appalled. "Never honey! I'm just being friendly not flirtatious. I have no designs on him that way."

"Yeah right mom." Emily stormed out of the kitchen and sat close to Blade. "So what's this about Carly?' she asked. Heightened emotion brought a glow to her cheeks beyond anything a blusher could accomplish and her eyes shone as a film of unshed tears coated her eyes. She watched her mother slowly return to the table. The way Monica looked at the young man curiously, but she seemed to be toning her act down a little.

Blade watched the exchange of unspoken words and emotions as he silently ate his food. "She's an old friend of mine from Florida.' He explained for a second time. "And I remember that she moved up here a few years ago so I was hoping to see her again."

"I think her dance card is quite full." Monica remarked dryly. She wasn't about to let this man go. Carly wouldn't get her hooks into him.

"Oh we're not like that. We're just friends. "Blade assured. "Can you tell me what your experience was with her?"

"Do you have all day?" Emily replied in a light tone.

~*~

"How did your sister take the news Luke?" Alexis' expression turned serious as she wondered if her plan had backfired.

"She was fine with it." Luke said offhandedly. "Don't you worry none darlin'. I don't care what anyone thinks. We're in this together right counselor?"

"Together." Alexis smiled innocently as her hand creeped toward Luke's ribs. As she made contact with his body, she rolled over, sitting atop him. It was good to hear him laugh. Luke had such a terrible time after Lucky's death that Alexis had found herself wondering if he would ever smile again. Hearing the tender happiness is his voice was like a breath of fresh air to her.

"Enough Alexis." Luke said with a cocky smile. "Now that we got the family business over with how about getting to the you and I business"

"The you and I business?" Alexis teased with a smile. "But Luke I'm hungry and I need some extra stuff from my suite." Her hand roamed over his back as she snuggled close. She didn't really want to leave, even though her stomach was protesting.

"What do you need that could possibly be that important?" Luke questioned as he pressed closer.

Alexis sighed and looked away for a moment. "My mail, my clothes and my birth control pills?' She tried. "And hey buster you owe me a dinner."

As the memory of their night of passion entered Luke's skull, all he could do was grin. "I see that I do." He remarked with a cocky grin. "All right then, counselor, to the Port Charles hotel we go. We'll eat at the Grille then get your stuff." He regarded her with a suddenly vulnerable expression. "You are plannin' on stayin'?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

Alexis reflexively held him closer. It was obvious that he had no idea how his heartfelt words were touching her soul. "If you want me to stay Luke, I'd love to stay." Alexis assured in her gentlest tone. If her soul hadn't already been his, the gently plaintive words from the lonely soul would have endeared Alexis to him for all time. 

"I'm askin'." Luke's voice wavered. Alexis looked closer and saws that his eyes were moist with unshed tears. 

"What's wrong?" her hand gently stroked his hair.

"Good things don't happen to me anymore darlin'. Before you." He shrugged helplessly. "I had nothing. I lost it all."

"Before me." Alexis said firmly. "Now good things will happen Luke. I'll always be by your side."


	2. Chapters 7-11

This story started out of a one hour challenge that was posted on Soapzone. I had so much positive feedback for it that I decided to expand it. The time markers at the beginning note the start time and end time according to the challenge  
  
  
As usual, original characters are mine. Plot is mine The rest belongs to Disney, Abc etc Please don't steal any of my work-Thanks :)  
  
  
Start time 8:26 Am  
  
"Sit down, cop killer!" Zander Smith winced as he heard the angry words from the bald headed guy. Its seemed that was what he was, but he'd never have a chance to explain his true reasons for the mess he was in. He obeyed the cop, releived that the crushing pressure on his shoulder was gone. As he settled into the chair in the small waiting room at the PCPD his eyes found hers.  
  
She should have never come and she shouldn't stay, he realized. He tried to project his thoughts across the room. Her eyes met his and held, a lover caress passing between their gazes. How had it happened? He had hurt her so badly by keeping her away from everyone she loved, from her life, in Port Charles, from her family. For what reason? A long forgotten legacy that only he remembered.  
  
Darn it, she was still looking at him! Why didn't she go away? He turned his attention to the cop. "Can you please make her leave." He said in a polite tone.  
  
"Sorry we have to question her. She knew the whereabouts of a nasty cop killer and we need to know if she was aiding and abetting him."  
  
They weren't about to pin charges on her, were they? "She didn't do anything. She had just convinced me to turn myself in when you walked up.  
  
Taggert looked up and caught Emily's loving glance toward her former captor. The kid was in over her head, that much was obvious with his first glance. He considered pulling the blinds shut, but then relented. It wasn't as if the kids would have any time together anyway. Zander Smith was going to be sent upriver for a good long time. "That's what you say kid."  
  
"No that's what she says too." Zander replied, squelching his temper. He had to be nice to the cop or he'd never get what he needed from him. "Look, can I have one minute alone with her. That's all I'm asking."  
  
Taggert shook his head emphatically. "Sorry, you kidnapped her. What else do you want."  
  
"I want my phone call, or its equivalent." He said evenly. She hadn't stopped looking at him yet. He was as much releived and comforted by her comforting looks as he was alarmed. She could get hurt in this whole mess. And she was the only truly innocent one.  
  
"So you want her in lieu of calling an attorney or family?" Taggert asked curiously. He was disgusted by the chemistry thrumming through the air but at the same time, it held a tiny bit of fascination for him. He wanted to feel that intensely about someone in his life.  
  
"I do. Five minutes, that's all I need." The relief pouring over the boy's features made him appear to be barely of age.  
  
Taggert sighed. He hated mobsters and cop killers, but for some reason he wanted to give this kid the slightest chance. "Five minutes, no more and I'm right outside the door with a bunch of kids that wouldn't hesitate to break in here and hurt you if they had a reason." He let his threat hang in the air for a long moment before turning to the door.  
  
Emily looked up hopefully as Taggert walked out of the room. "How is he? What are the charges?" she asked as she broke away from Lucky and Nikolas.  
  
"We haven't booked him yet." Taggert replied, then sighed as he ran his hand over his smooth head. "He wants to see you. I told him five minutes and no more, Emily." The look on the young girl's face almost made the man wince. She was bound to get hurt by the kid, and still she wanted to see him. "Take a notebook. You're his one call, so he may ask you to make some calls for him."  
  
"Thanks." Emily replied. She ran a nervous hand over her hair and rushed inside.  
  
Zander's heart had begun racing the moment the cop walked out of the room. When she walked in it was racing uncontrollably and as he stood, a slight bout of dizziness hit him. He couldn't have said if it was due to her nearness or the news he had to impart.  
  
"Oh My God." Emily rushed over and eased him back into the chair. "Sit down. Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" She brushed his hair back quickly.  
  
"No contact!" Taggert's yell easily penetrated the strong door and Emily's hand fell awkwardly to the side.  
  
"I am now that you're here." He confessed shyly. Her vulnerability was so attractive to him; he was aroused by her nearness. "I need your help." He said suddenly as he tried to get his mind on the task at hand. They had so much to do and so little time to do it in.  
  
"What do you need? A Lawyer, I'm so on that." Emily started to pull out her phone before Zander's look quieted her.   
  
"I'll need one later but I need you to do me a really big favor first." Zander began then took a deep breath. "At the bus stop there's a duffel bag in locker 377. There's a note stapled to the handles. Can you follow the instructions in it to the letter? It's really important."  
  
"Sure." Emily said, confused. "But I don't know how that can help you right now."  
  
Zander gave her a gentle smile. "Soon it'll all make sense." He assured. "Do me a favor Emily, and wait for me?"  
  
She flushed and looked down at the scarred table before nodding.  
  
"We're the real thing." Zander whispered as she turned away. "I promise you that."  
  
"I know." Emily was close to tears. "I'll see you soon." She whispered before moving quickly out of the room.  
  
Zander sighed and leaned back in his chair. All he could do now was wait and watch his back. He instinctively knew that Emily would not fail him when he needed her the most.  
  
Two hour later  
  
Luke Spencer rushed into the PCPD and glared at Taggert. "Where's Bubba?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Taggert watched Luke Spencer carefully. The older man seemed harried and stressed, but not especially frightening, and he only stank of cigars.  
  
"I need to see Bubba." Luke repeated slowly. "Bubba the police commissioner. The lesser Scorpio."  
  
Taggert shook his head. "Sorry he isn't here Luke. What do you need?"  
  
What do I need?" Luke looked at the other man as if he was insane. "You have my boy locked up and you want to know what I need? Did Bubba borrow the PCPD brain cell today?"  
  
Taggert gave Luke a long look and cautiously sniffed the air again. No, he didn't smell like alcohol. "Luke, Lucky isn't here. He Nikolas and Emily left a long time ago."  
  
"I didn't mean that boy." Luke explained patiently. "My other boy, my oldest boy is in here."  
  
"He is?" Taggert didn't even know Luke had another son. "Who is he."  
  
"Zander Smith." Luke said firmly as he handed Taggert a small vinyl covered envelope. My son with Jennifer Smith. I'm here with his get out of jail free card."  
  
End 9:18  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"You what?" Taggert asked with a laugh. "You're not that cop killer's father."  
  
Luke glared at the cop for a long moment. "First, my son didn't kill anyone. And second," he said in a near growl, "You will not disrespect my kid. No more Taggert." When the cop didn't back down, Luke continued to stand toe to toe. "Are you taking the evidence that will free my son, or do I have to call Bubba at home."  
  
With an exaggerated sigh, Taggert reached for the envelope. As official papers spilled out, he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go on, look at them" Luke urged as he clenched and released his fists nervously.  
  
The bald man leaned over and scrutinized the papers slowly. "Hannah can you come over and check out the authenticity of these?" he asked in a strangely tense voice.  
  
Hannah Scott crossed the police station floor and examined each of the documents slowly. As she held them up to the lights and studied the surface and transparency, the suspense became too much for Luke. "Come on, they're all legal. Call the contact numbers and check. I did before I came down here. You guys might not have ever dealt with the WSB before but I sure have."  
  
"We need to make sure that these are one hundred percent before we release Zander." Hannah explained patiently. Luke had had enough. He waved his hands dismissively and walked to the interrogation room. As he stood in front of the clear glass, he studied his new son carefully. The boy's head was on the table; his sooty eyelashes closed in exhaustion. This was his son....his brand new son. Luke felt a sense of loss well up inside him as he thought of what could have been.  
  
Flashback  
1980  
  
Jennifer Smith looked at the papers grimly and walked into the Campus Disco. There was Luke, flirting outrageously with that blond witch Laura as usual. He was hers. He was going to marry her. Daddy had said so and daddy was never wrong. She flashed her most innocent smile at Laura and walked Luke into the Disco's back room. "Hello Luke, we have some business to discuss."  
  
"Jennifer I'm busy." He snapped, annoyed. When she waved some papers under his nose, he just looked at her blankly. "What is that?"  
  
"It's a pregnancy test." Jennifer replied as she placed it on his desk to wind her arms around his neck. "Congratulations, daddy."  
  
"What?" Luke backed off with a nervous laugh. "Is this the virgin birth or something cause we never...."  
  
Jennifer pulled some photos out of her purse. "Didn't we though Luke? Look at theses. Now that is me." She said pointing to the nude form curled around the ginger haired man. "And that is you, naked as the day you were born. So don't tell me we didn't create this life."  
  
"We didn't." Luke protested, his anger now rising to the surface. "Jennifer I would have remembered sleeping with you..."  
  
"Not if you were drunk." She replied. "And you were." As she wiped a few stray tears away, she tried to gather her dignity. "If you don't want to help me deal with this, I'll do it alone."   
  
End Flashback  
  
Apparently his shock and anger had caused her to life about their child in the most complete way. She had not aborted him, as she had claimed many a time, but the boy had been born when he and Laura had been off adventuring. He had missed a lifetime with the young man.   
  
"Mr. Spencer?" The slightly sarcastic mocking tone of Marcus Taggert wrenched Luke out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" Luke didn't like to be surprised.  
  
"We're releasing your son to your custody now."  
  
~*~  
  
Emily hurried toward L&B records, her shoes clattering on the cool pavement. It had been pretty easy to shake Lucky and Nikolas after leaving the PCPD. She had told them she was suffering from a headache and after escorting her to the mansion they had backed off. She had barely gone inside when she left again, armed with a half dozen carrot sticks courtesy of Cook. Someday the woman was going to tire of aiding Emily in her frequent flights from the mansion, but for now she was Emily's godsend. Cook had been the only one to convince Reginald that he needed to drive Emily to L&B right away. Breaking away from a snuggle session with Leticia, the man stood in front of one of the Quartermaine sedans.  
  
"Thanks so much Reggie." She said breathlessly as she climbed in. The car started with a roar and Emily found herself hunkering down in the seat so that she wouldn't be spotted by any family members or staff. The ride took mere moments and soon she was clamoring out of the car. Alexis had to be here, Emily though wildly. She had to help Zander.  
  
Emily burst into L&B and looked around. Nik and Gia were playfully arguing on one couch while Lucky and Liz had their heads together over some pieces of paper. Ned and Alexis were walking up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Alexis can I talk to you?" Emily's voice was breathless both from the cold and the stress of her situation.  
  
"Sure." Alexis said, alarmed by the look on the young woman's face. "Is everything ok Emily?" Conversation ceased as all of the occupants of the record company realized what Emily's purpose at L&B must be.  
  
"Not really. I need your help." She said in a rush. "I need you to represent someone."  
  
"Oh no." Nikolas said as he got to his feet. "Emily please don't do this. You can't help him."  
  
"I can and I will Nikolas." she said in a stern tone. As Lucky started to reply, Emily put a restraining hand up. "This isn't your fight guys. I appreciate the fact that you want to help, but remember, I was the one kidnapped. This is between me and Zander and any lawyers we bring in here." She turned to Alexis. "Can I retain you. There is more going on, I know it. Maybe you can help me find the answers."  
  
Alexis looked between Ned and Nikolas uneasily for a moment, but her eyes were drawn to Emily's pleading gaze. "Alexis you're the best." She stated quietly. "And we need the best to get the answers we need."  
  
"All right." Alexis said as she moved to the young woman's side. She gave Emily a gentle hug. "Let me get my briefcase and I'll go right down there."  
  
"Thanks Alexis." She said as she looked at her friends. "Guys please trust me here. I know what I'm doing, even though it doesn't seem so." She turned and exited the structure with dignity. She would wait for Alexis outside.  
  
~*~  
Sonny Corinthos looked at a sheaf of papers and ran a hand through his dark hair. He knew that Zander Smith had been arrested and though he knew that there was more to this story, he couldn't quite figure out what. Zander seemed to have a greater purpose but he couldn't quite figure out what that was. Tired from his efforts, Sonny set his papers aside and walked into the living room.   
  
"Hi Sonny." Carly looked up from a magazine. She studied her husband's expression carefully. "What's on your mind?" She asked, knowing he was unlikely to tell her. When Sonny  
settled on the couch beside her and rested his shoulder against hers, her heart sang.  
  
"It's Zander, Carly. He's been arrested, Emily is in a huge mess and something about this just doesn't seem right to me?"  
  
She turned to face him, gathering her legs under her and setting the magazine slide. "What do you think seems strange and how do you know this?"  
  
Sonny flushed. "Johnny's uncle is a janitor over there. He's our source. He just called with the news."  
  
"Oh." Carly smirked. "You've got friends in high places I see."  
  
"Yeah I do." Sonny challenged back. "I married you didn't I?" At the look of outrage that started to pass over her face, he grinned and pulled her onto his lap. "I was kiddin." He declared as his hands found her ribs.  
  
"No Sonny, please don't," Carly begged as his fingers found her ribs. When her pleas reached deaf ears, she struck back, reaching for the sensitive area behind his knees.   
  
"Oh you play rough." Sonny said with a grin. He needed this moment of levity and as usual, his wife seemed to anticipate his needs. He flipped her over, pinning her to the couch and kissed her thoroughly.  
  
Carly sighed against his mouth, deepening the kiss. There would be time to deal with the Zander mystery later. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy her husband's presence and sexual appeal.  
  
~*~  
"I hope she's going to be ok." Lucky said grimly as his eyes followed Emily's departure.  
  
"She will be." Nikolas assured. "Alexis will be with her. Remember that she doesn't want our help. We have to be accessible, but not hover. Anyway..." he trailed off and looked between his friends. "Don't we have a movie to rent?"  
  
"Movie?" Gia asked carefully. She was the newcomer to the group and did not usually feel comfortable with Lucky and Liz.  
  
"Yeah." Nikolas said as he warmed to the idea. "Lucky thought that since we'd all be distracted by Emily's situation and all, we could rent a movie and get our mind off the problems. Emily can stop by or call if she needs us."  
  
"And you're including me?" Gia asked in surprise. She had spent so much time at her mother's bedside that she hadn't even tried to be social with Nikolas' friends.  
  
"Yeah we are. Are you coming?" Lucky asked in a teasing tone. He admired Gia's spunk and attitude. In truth, she reminded her of himself before his capture.  
  
Gia looked awkwardly at Elizabeth, then nodded. She didn't need the other girl's approval to do this, though it would be better if she didn't feel awkward around her. "What do you think, Liz, think we can make them get a girly flick?" Gia was borderline sarcastic in tone, since she much preferred a little action among the kisses and cuddles.  
  
"Maybe." Liz smiled faintly. She didn't really want to spend her time with the loudmouth from Brooklyn but it didn't seem as if she had any choice. So much for some quality time with Lucky, she sighed. They had a lot to work out.  
  
"You ok with this Liz?" Lucky asked her in a concerned tone. He didn't care for he tension thrumming between the two young women.  
  
Liz turned to Lucky, noting the endearing way his sandy brown hair tumbled over his forehead and the sapphire of his eyes and all of her protest caught in her throat. "Yeah of course I am. It'll be nice to get to know Gia."  
  
Gia rolled her eyes a little, knowing that Liz wasn't as yet interested in friendship. "Yeah it will be. We can class up these two guys." Her smile came more easily as she linked arms with Nikolas.  
  
"That we can." Emily said with a genuine smile. This might just be fun after all." She realized as she linked her arm with Lucky's  
  
~*~  
"Let me go!" V Ardanowski kicked wildly at the man that stood in front of her. He wore a smarmy smirk and seemed to be enjoying her struggles. She tried to pull away, but his bodyguards held her securely. "Sorrel, you'll live to regret this." She growled.  
  
"I don't think so." He said in a creepy way as he watched her kick and struggle. "You have some answers about Zander Smith and I'm afraid you won't be leaving us until you fess up."  
  
"What do you mean?" V asked breathlessly "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do." The man came closer, tightening his hand around her throat. "Where is he hiding out."  
  
V blinked nervously as she summoned every WSB instinct. How was she going to get out of this? What did Sorrel know? "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, trying to remain calm. "And anyway, I've just arrived back in town today."  
  
"Oh?" Sorrel asked in a mocking tone. "Then I guess you and my other guest will have to get acquainted. Boys, take her back with the other one. Maybe she can nurse him back to health."  
  
V's eyes flashed and she mentally considered everyone the creep could have as his prisoner. Even if he suspected her real profession, he would not likely realize her true purpose and connection to Zander. "You're a sick man." She said as she tried to reign in her emotions. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she were out of control.  
  
"Perhaps." Sorrel said, following as she was deposited on the cold concrete floor. A man huddled in a corner groaning in pain. The curly dark hair.... V knew exactly who he was. Fighting every instinct to run to him, she looked at Sorrel calmly. "If you want me to nurse this guy to health, you better leave me to it." She said as the men placed her to the ground.  
  
"Boys let her go." Sorrel replied as he watched the play of emotions over the redhead's face. " She needs to tend to her lover now." He and his goons had barely left the room when V rushed over to the man.  
  
"Oh God." She whispered in an agonized tone of voice. "Honey can you hear me. I'm here now. I'll help you."  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
"Mr. Spencer?" The slightly sarcastic mocking tone of Marcus Taggert wrenched Luke out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah?" Luke didn't like to be surprised.  
  
"We're releasing your son to your custody now."  
  
Luke swallowed hard and nodded his head. What did a guy say to the kid he never had? Luke doubted that they made a Hallmark card for that occasion. And now that he knew all the circumstances of the kid's arrest what could he say and feel? It was impossible to describe the jumble of feelings swirling around in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Hey Smith." Zander looked up as the detective motioned to him. He had polished a small bit of the desk for a long time of so it seemed. He had been afraid to hope that everything was finally going to work out and hadn't wanted to keep his eyes on the proceedings outside the small interrogation room.  
  
"Yes?" He said looking at the bundle in the cop's hands.  
  
"You're free to go Secret Agent Man." Taggert replied. He slapped the credentials on the desk and turned to leave. "Don't think this changes anything. You're still enemy number one to this force so if I were you I'd watch my back. I'd be asking for the suits back home for a transfer really quick like. Since you're under twenty-one, I'm releasing you to your dear dad's custody pending an investigation. We have to be sure you didn't forge those documents."  
  
"You know damn well that they're the real thing." Zander said quietly. His eyes moved to the open door of the interrogation room and settled on the middle-aged man leaning insolently against the doorframe.  
  
Luke watched the way Zander dealt with Taggert. With a slight shake of his head, he felt a begrudging pride well up inside him. The kid could hold his own. "You ready to go kid?" he asked in a soft voice. He tried to communicate with the kid that this wasn't the place to have their first meeting. He wouldn't give the cops any more food for their gossip mill.  
  
Zander met Luke's eyes and nodded almost imperceptibly. "Ready to go, dad Thanks for springing me."  
  
He's as much a consummate actor as Lucky, Luke marveled as his son walked up to him, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go." Zander said in a low voice. For a moment, Luke wondered who was in charge, as the younger man seemed to control him as well as the officers of the law.  
  
"Yeah." Luke said with a nod. "If you need us, we'll be at the club," he called over his shoulder. It was an effort to keep his shoulders relaxed until they were out of the prying eyes of the PCPD, but he took his cue from Zander's example and stayed calm. As soon as they had cleared the PCPD entrance, Luke pointed to the garish pink caddy parked in a no parking zone. "Those are my wheels kid." He couldn't spare a glance at the boy yet. To do so would break down the wall of emotion simmering just under the surface and Luke Spencer wasn't about to do that in public. They had to meet in the comparative privacy of his office, on his turf.  
  
"I guess I should explain..." Zander began awkwardly. His hands worked the documents around.  
  
"Not yet." Luke said, reaching out to still the young man's hands. "You don't want to ruin those." He was lost when he looked into Zander's deep eyes.  
  
"My son." Luke whispered reverently as the first tears started.  
  
~*~  
  
"Perhaps," Sorrel said, following as she was deposited on the cold concrete floor. A man huddled in a corner groaning in pain. The curly dark hair.... V knew exactly who he was. Fighting every instinct to run to him, she looked at Sorrel calmly. "If you want me to nurse this guy to health, you better leave me to it," she said as the men placed her to the ground.  
  
"Boys let her go," Sorrel replied as he watched the play of emotions over the redhead's face. " She needs to tend to her lover now." He and his goons had barely left the room when V rushed over to the man.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered in an agonized tone of voice. "Honey can you hear me. I'm here now. I'll help you."  
  
Roy groaned and tried to raise his head. "Zander," he managed before spitting out some blood from his cracked lips. "You have to protect the kid, V." Exhausted, he rested his head on the concrete.  
  
"What did they do to you, Roy?" V asked gently. "And furthermore why?" She asked in confusion. How could anyone have known that she and Roy were seeing each other? He covered his tracks by dating ex-flame Bobbie and she was thought to be deeply involved with Simon.  
  
"Have to get out." Roy groaned.   
  
'We will," V said in a gentle voice. "Relax sweetheart." As he groaned and rested against the cold stone of the floor she assessed his injuries. From the way he was clutching his chest and side, she surmised that he might have some broken ribs. "What hurts beside your side Roy. How serious is it?"  
  
"Just that. They popped me in the mouth." His voice slowly gained strength as the pain faded to a dull roar. "They're after him, V," he said after a time.  
  
"He's ahead of the game, "V shared. "The PCPD telephoned checking his credentials. I'm sure he's gotten to his father somehow." Roy groaned at the news. "What is it? Luke can take care for them."  
  
"Now Luke is responsible for our agent, your partner," Roy said hotly. "That isn't the way it should be. We should be out there protecting him." He struggled to sit up before collapsing back on the ground.  
  
"Stop that right now," V said sharply. "You may be my superior but I will not allow you to overexert yourself. Sit tight Roy. I'll figure it out. Zan will be safe with Luke."  
  
"Yeah but will Luke be safe with him?" Roy shot back between gasps.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz turned to Lucky, noting the endearing way his sandy brown hair tumbled over his forehead and the sapphire of his eyes and all of her protest caught in her throat. "Yeah of course I am. It'll be nice to get to know Gia."  
  
Gia rolled her eyes a little, knowing that Liz wasn't as yet interested in friendship. "Yeah it will be. We can class up these two guys." Her smile came more easily as she linked arms with Nikolas.  
  
"That we can." Liz said with a genuine smile. "This might just be fun after all," she realized as she linked her arm with Lucky's  
  
Gia sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose with a finger. The evening had started out so well. They had all piled into Nikolas' Jaguar and milled around the movie store. Liz had blushed scarlet as Nikolas motioned to the unrated section. Then, the boys had finally gone off to check the action titles while Gia fingered some of the covers of the latest romantic comedies. That had been where the fun had begun.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this." The voice had come from behind her, causing Gia to whip around in shock.   
  
"Who said that Elizabeth. I think spending time with Nikolas and Lucky will be great." She didn't much care for the other woman, but she'd be nice to her for the men's sake.  
  
"Then why are you butting in to my boyfriend's and my date?" Liz asked hotly.  
  
"Oh my God." Gia sighed dramatically. "Lucky and Nikolas invited me. I'm so sorry that it bugs you but I am an invited guest."  
  
Liz put her hands on her hips. "Then maybe you should uninvite yourself."   
  
Gia glared at the other woman. "Maybe I don't want to uninvite myself. If you have a problem with me why don't you tell Lucky and Nikolas instead of trying to make me be the bad guy?"  
  
"Because you are the bad guy! My God I wish you would just get lost. It isn't enough that Nikolas is all over the place trying to help you because your stupid mother is sick but now you have to ruin my dates with my boyfriend."  
  
Gia had had enough. "Get one thing through your thick skull, pampered princess. You don't call the shots here. If Lucky and Nikolas want to include me in their night you have no right to try to get me to leave."  
  
"They don't want you here Gia. Don't you get that? They just feel sorry for you..." She trailed off when she heard a cleared throat behind her. She whirled around to face the furious blue eyes of her boyfriend. "Lucky," she said with a nervous giggle. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"I see that." Lucky's tone was clipped. "Maybe we should just go." He gave his brother a long look. "Nikolas, Gia I'm sorry for this. Sorrier than you know." He grasped Liz's arm tightly.  
  
"Why are you apologizing for me?" Liz asked as she struggled out of his grasp. "You know what Lucky? Why don't you just stay with her and Nikolas? You obviously don't understand how she is." She looked at her boyfriend for a long moment, shaking her head at the anger she saw there. "Where did we lose it Lucky?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes. "We'd never let someone like this come between us before." She shook her head rapidly and backed away. All of them got on her nerves right now. As she started to backpedal, she ran into a strong comforting chest. "Jason." She breathed, looking up at him. "Please get me out of here."  
  
~*~  
Alexis watched Emily carefully. Despite the young woman's protests, she had insisted upon stopping at the Port Charles Grille to get her some food. Emily looked positively sick, the dark circles deepening the skeletal look of her body. She was suffering just as much as Zander was in her own way, and Alexis knew that she was at wit's end.  
  
"Please Alexis," Emily said quietly as they climbed into her car.   
  
She sighed when Alexis flipped her cellphone on before starting the ignition. "Give me a second to get my messages hon." She said warmly. Emily sank deeply into the tan leather of the car. While the pose could be termed as one of a sullen teen pouting, Alexis knew that it went beyond a small bad attitude. Emily really cared about Zander; it was evident in her every move. "Just give me a couple of minutes so that I know where we stand," Alexis said as she squeezed Emily's hand.  
  
"Please hurry?" Emily said quietly. Alexis continued to hold the young woman's hand as she dialed her voice mail with her free hand. Maybe there was a message of news about Zander.  
  
The first message chilled her soul. "Lex, it's Roy." The voice reminded her in a panicked tone. "Be careful, keep...safe." The message trailed off on a howl of pain that sent a shudder through Alexis. Thank goodness he understood what Roy was trying to get across to her, but how did that tie into her current situation? She glanced down at her hand squeezing Emily's.  
  
"I'm so sorry Em. That message was pretty intense." She released the younger woman's blue tinged digits.  
  
" Was it about Zander?" Emily asked in a rush. When Alexis shook her head somberly, Emily sighed and collapsed back into the seat.   
  
Alexis bit her lip in trepidation before saving the message. She would have to call Sonny if she could do it without alarming Emily. It wouldn't do the young girl any good to know that a man in the town was in a precarious situation and might need her as much or even more. She took deep breath before listening to the second message.  
  
The voice was unknown and sinister. Alexis barely suppressed a shudder as the man spoke. "I know your secret Miz Davis. And I can destroy your life if I want. Think about what you're doing and put a stop to it before someone gets hurt."  
  
Unable to control her emotions, she flipped the phone off with a strangled sob. "Alexis what is it?" Emily asked, concern evident in her tone.  
  
"Nothing." Alexis tried to take some deep breaths. "We need to make a detour at Sonny's though."  
  
Emily nodded. "Having problems with a client?" she asked sympathetically. Zander was almost forgotten as she tried to reach out to the older woman.  
  
Alexis sighed and turned to Emily, squeezing her hand gently. "I wish it was that easy," she confided as she started the car. Every moment that they sat outside and exposed, she was a target. "This is something very personal and I cannot let them win."  
  
Emily nodded, wondering if Nikolas' creepy grandmother was involved. "If you ever want to talk.... you and Ned have always been there for me and I'll help in any way I can."  
  
"I know you..." Alexis' response was cut off in a scream as a car accelerated toward them. "Brace yourself Emily. He's going to hit us on purpose!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
